


Culmination

by TimmyJaybird



Series: In the Sky (With Diamonds) [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Some angst, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 10:20:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9815438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimmyJaybird/pseuds/TimmyJaybird
Summary: Roy had good intentions, when he invited Dick home, to help Kori move on. But Kori has doubts- and isJasonreally alright bringing in his predecessor?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Melancholy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9595073) by [TimmyJaybird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimmyJaybird/pseuds/TimmyJaybird). 



> Another commission! I never get sick of Joyfire, or centering things around Kori. And I agree that "Melancholy" needed a sequel.

Kori pulled her hair back from her face, contemplating tying it. The winds outside were strong, even for a clear, crisp day, and she was hoping she could convince her boyfriends to leave the _inside world_ long enough to enjoy the sun, the sand- maybe the sky. She did love carrying them as she flew.

 

She let her hair fall back down for the moment, moving from the bedroom at the sound of voices, across the strange home they’d built. She could hear Roy, sounding _pleased_ , and wondered what he’d done. Had he fixed that kink in his latest batch of Roybots? Had he gotten Jason to laugh when he had been scowling? Had he simply remembered something he had forgotten for half the day?

 

She rounded the corner, mouth opening to call out to Roy, but froze for a single, dragging second-

 

Because Roy wasn’t _alone_ . He was standing by the doorway to their home, in his board shorts with his hair tied back in a sloppy ponytail, smiling at _someone_ who shouldn’t have been there. Someone with eyes like the ocean and a smile that matched the crest of the waves.

 

Kori gave a surprised little _squeal_ , not one of joy or anger but pure, unadulterated _shock_ , her hands moving up. Without meaning to she felt heat coursing through them, spiking and buzzing on her palms as the energy burned the air, before the light shot forward, and Roy was grabbing Dick, hauling him to the ground. The starbolt moved right through the open door, the sound of the energy cracking against one of the tropical trees outside. Kori winced. That could be a mess to clean up- and she knew Jason so _loved_ the foliage on their island.

 

“Jesus princess,” Roy said, sprawled half on top of Dick, staring up at her with wide eyes. “Take it down a notch, we’re not lookin’ to be deep fried.” Kori’s hands fell down to her sides and she managed a nod, staring with large, green eyes. She hadn’t _meant_ to do that, truly. But…

 

Well, Dick Grayson was the last person she ever expected to find in her home.

 

Roy stood up, stooping down to pull Dick back up. Dick brushed his jeans off, glancing up at Kori with those _eyes_ through the dark fringe of his hair, offering the smallest of smiles. “Hi Kori,” he said, and his voice wrapping around her name made something seize up in Kori. Arousal and agony all at once, balled into one seething mass that took root in her belly. He reached up, brushed his hair back more, and he had _no right_ to be as attractive as he was.

 

“What are you doing here?” she asked, pulling herself in, forcing a calm she didn’t feel. Her last bout of melancholy was still fresh in her mind, how the storm outside had brought out that unresolved pain in her chest from how things had been left.

 

“I invited him,” Roy said, folding an arm, resting his elbow up on Dick’s shoulder. “I thought maybe… uh.” Roy paused, licked his lips, his voice dropping just a little, going soft but subtly so. “Maybe you might need a little something to… get him out of your system.”

 

Kori’s hands flexed at her sides. She wanted to grab at the wall next to her. Roy wasn’t suggesting… what she was convinced he was. Definitely not. And where was _Jason_ in all this…

 

As if getting her answer, she saw him appearing in the open doorway. He seemed to go almost pale, despite his tanned skin, at seeing Dick, even from behind. Kori’s eyes focused in on him, past her lover and her ex, and Roy and Dick both turned, following her stare. Roy beamed, moving from Dick and heading for Jason, locking an arm right around his waist.

 

“Hey baby,” he said, moving in to peck his cheek- but Jason was dodging it, leaning away. Something Kori wasn’t sure she’d ever seen him do outside of when he was _joking_. His eyes were locked on Dick still.

 

“What is he doing here.” It wasn’t even a _question_ , just a statement from a Jason that Kori swore she had not heard in a long time. The kind that was angry, beneath his seams, that was _broken_ in ways he tried to hide. Dick shifted, trying another smile.

 

“Hey little wing.”

 

Jason flinched, subtle enough that Kori wasn’t even sure Dick saw.

 

“I told you,” Roy said, his voice dropping a little quieter, “You know, how maybe it might help Kori…”

 

“I told you it was a _shit idea_.” Jason wasn’t nearly as quiet as Roy, but Roy was turning him away, forcing him to walk away from their home, out over the rocks and sand of the island around them. They were out of earshot quickly, and Kori was left with the ghost from her past, turning to look at her once again.

 

“You look good,” Dick said, shoving his hands into the pockets of his jeans. “This place is treating you well.” She could only nod, folding her arms defensively. Don’t let him in, _don’t let him in_ \- “Are they treating you well?”

 

“Of course.” It was quick, reflexive and defensive, but Kori couldn’t stomach the thought of anyone thinking Jason and Roy were anything but _perfect_ to her.

 

It must have sounded sharp, because Dick was reaching up, rubbing the back of his neck. Looking impossibly younger, like he had when she’d first met him, when he’s been shorter and in those _shorts_ and- “Just checking is all. You deserve the best.” He glanced away, cleared his throat. “Roy… Roy told me some things, Kori.” She didn’t doubt it, and she did not begrudge her lover exposing her secrets, her personal hurt- she knew he had done it to help. But it still felt strange to think of Roy, confessing over a phone late at night, while Kori slept tangled with Jason, that she still thought of Dick, still grew sad and distant when she couldn’t bare it, on her worst days.

 

She wondered how that had made _him_ feel. How Roy felt having to find those words in his gut to give to the man she had loved, before him. That Roy had once been intimate with, when they were all young and naive-

 

 _And then there was Jason_ …

 

“If it makes you feel any better, I don’t like how we left things either.” Dick’s hand fell from his neck, and he took a single step towards Kori. “We had a lot of good moments, Kori. A lot of good years. And… well, I owe it to the past us, and to _you_ , to not simply throw those away.” He took another step, offered out his hand. Kori looked at it for a single moment, before she reached out, tentatively sliding her fingers along his palm, before he could grasp her hand in his own. He didn’t pull her in, didn’t even _try_ \- instead moved closer, until he was so close she could feel his heat-

 

Until he was reaching up, brushing back some of her fiery hair.

 

“I’m sorry,” he whispered, and his fingertips were rough, like she remembered. Not that Jason’s and Roy’s weren’t _rougher_ , but she swore she had every callous memorized on all three of them. “I really am Kori. I loved you. I didn’t…. My goal was never to hurt you.”

 

“Things just don’t always work,” she agreed, feeling her hand burning like fire. She swore her nerves stemmed from their point of contact. “Sometimes how they could have though, it’s haunting.”

 

Dick’s eyes flashed, and she realized maybe she wasn’t the only one collapsing under the weight of things unsaid, of moments feeling lost. Of what _could_ have been.

 

“You’re still beautiful,” Dick murmured, his hand still in her hair, gently cupping the back of her head. “Roy and Jason- they’re lucky. Luckiest men alive.” He lifted up, and Kori knew, knew what was coming and yet she didn’t stop it. Dick’s lips gently grazed hers, in something that was chaste, should have remained so-

 

But she was clutching his shirt in her free hand, kissing him back, and the sparks she remembered from her youth, from childhood love, they were back. She pulled herself close, and when he released her hand, locked that arm around her waist, Kori melted, softly. She swore she never would again, but some people, they were a _weakness_ ingrained within, and Dick Grayson- he was hers.

 

Kori made a little noise when Dick’s mouth pressed harder, her other hand finding his bicep and holding tightly. He groaned, traced her mouth with his tongue, and she opened, pushed against the muscle with her own. She couldn’t breathe, felt fire in her lips and lungs, and how badly had she dreamt of this since it was taken from her-

 

But there were other things now. Other things, other lovers, other names and voices and eyes and lips that had Kori pulling back. Her breath ghosted Dick’s lips as he stared up at her, the faintest color to the tops of his cheeks. Kori pulled back further, untangled from him and reached up, covering her mouth. Hated herself, for a moment, for being weak, for letting someone have such a hold over her. Hated herself because Jason and Roy-

 

“Kori.” Her head snapped up, and she stared past Dick, like he was invisible. Stared at the doorway- now closed- with Jason and Roy within their home. Jason had said her name, smooth as her hair sliding over the rocks within the sand when she laid out in the tide, was looking at her with gunmetal eyes that still held the warmth of the sun. She wanted to move towards him, but felt rooted where she was, barely able to drag breath into her lungs.

 

“Baby, it’s okay,” Roy said, and Kori glanced at him quickly, before looking back at Jason. Jason who seemed… tense. But not _with_ her. “We just want you to be happy. And if you want closure, well… take it.”

 

Kori swallowed, but shook her head. Because she _did_ want it, so badly- wanted to leave the ghost behind and just lay with Dick and her memories one more time. But _never_ at the expense of Jason and Roy.

 

“You can,” Jason offered, pulling away from Roy. He moved past Dick, very careful not to touch him, reached up for Kori and cupped her face in his large hands. “ _Diosa_ , if this is what you need, take it.” His thumbs caressed her cheeks, and Kori felt her eyes prickling with tears. Because he was so _good_ to her- because Roy was too, because the three of them were better than anyone ever should have been.

 

“I want you there,” she managed, reaching up to grasp at Jason’s wrists. “You and Roy… not without you both.”

 

Behind them, Roy was moving up, glancing at Dick, and Kori knew they must have talked about it. That maybe they _knew_ she would only agree to this with them there. That it would be the only way to keep guilt from eating her alive.

 

Jason held her stare, but she could see it was hard for him. And she was about to take it back, to tell him to just hold her, to bring Roy over and let him kiss her, but Jason steeled himself. “Then we will be.” He stroked her cheeks one last time, before he pulled back, glanced back at their boyfriend and Dick. “You heard her, _goldie_.” Jason moved past Kori, turning his back on them all, heading for the hallway that led to their bedroom. Kori turned, followed with her eyes, before Roy was placing his hand on the small of Dick’s back, easing him forward.

 

“Your call,” he said, “you’ve got our answer. Do you want to stay the night?”

 

Dick glanced at Kori, and without letting his gaze waver from her, said calmly, “ _Yes_.”

 

*

 

Kori almost couldn’t figure out how they made it down the hallway, how she ended up standing in a room she shared with her lovers, yet finding herself in Dick’s arms. He was kissing her again, like he had started to, and this time she clung to him, arms around his neck, gave into all the memories it spurred in her. His hands roamed down her back, pushed at her tank top, got at the warm, bare skin beneath. She sighed, pushing up against him, fitting in a way she remembered.

 

When he pulled off her mouth, kissed at her neck, his hands pulling at the hem of her denim shorts, she glanced back to the bed. The bed where Jason was sitting back in the pillows, watching like a _guard dog_ , like he was ready to rip into Dick’s throat if his hands moved in a single way deemed unfit. In any way that _Kori_ didn’t like.

 

Whereas Roy was on the edge of the bed, looking intrigued, trying to study the way Dick and Kori fit together. Kori wondered if he was comparing it to how _he_ fit against Dick- and that was lifetimes ago, teenagers trying to _learn_ and yet she knew. Dick had told her, when they’d been together.

 

Roy had told her, later on.

 

Kori sighed as Dick got his hands around to the front of her shorts, popped the button and pulled the zipper down. They slid down her hips slightly, his fingertips teasing the skin he found beneath- _and nothing else_ \- when Jason was suddenly pushing himself off the bed. He walked over in heavy footfalls, reaching for Dick and guiding him away from Kori.

 

And wordlessly, he took her hand. Kori followed him towards the bed, paused at the side as Jason silently reached for the hem of her tank top. He guided it up, over the swell of her breasts, and Kori lifted her arms, allowing him to remove it completely, toss it to the floor. She watched as Jason got down on his knees, carefully guiding her shorts down. He leaned forward, and she felt the scrape of his stubble as he kissed below her navel, lower still along her pelvis. It was gentle, warm, as he guided her shorts off, and Kori sighed, tipped her head back as they hit the floor. One more kiss, and Jason was standing up, guiding her down.

 

She laid out on the bed, as he turned, said to Dick in a voice that was forced calm, “You treat her like a goddess or you aren’t allowed in her presence.”

 

Kori shivered, her toes curling over that. Dick nodded, as Roy turned, smiled lovingly down at Kori, mouthed _I love you_ and she felt her chest going to fire. She mouthed it back, as Roy stood up, moved off the bed and gave his space to Dick.

 

“What do you want?” Dick asked, and she swore he was only asking because Jason was there, was reaffirming that Kori was the sun and stars and the very galaxy they all resided within.

 

Kori lifted her hand, _told_ herself to be that goddess. Be the woman she was with her men, her lovers, as if Dick wasn’t there. “Off,” she said, and Dick tore at his tshirt. His jeans took longer, but eventually he was bending over, pushing his underwear down his legs, standing there all dark skin and sars and curves that Kori _remembered_. Kori lifted herself up into the pillows, let herself drink him down completely, before she curled her fingers, beckoned him towards her.

 

With Roy and Jason, she didn’t need words. She was sure at one time, she hadn’t with Dick either. He crawled up onto the bed, bowed his head and pressed his mouth to her calf in a single kiss. Kori sighed, spread her legs- and he seemed to get the hint. His eyes lit up for a moment, before he stretched out between her thighs, his hands sliding beneath her body, cupping her ass and forcing her hips up. She gave a little squeal, before his mouth was against her, tongue lapping up her pussy, pushing between her lips and towards her clit.

 

She let her head fall back, forgetting the room and everything around her. For a single, glorious moment, it was just Dick, his mouth warming her up in ways it used to, before she’d ride him until it was dawn and they were so tired they collapsed. For that blissful moment, everything was as it had _been_ -

 

Except it didn’t last. Kori felt eyes on her, and when she turned her head, pressed her cheek to the pillows, it was Roy’s shampoo she smelled. She whined over that, heard footsteps, and then a hand, sliding along her cheek, brushing her hair back.

 

“Hey princess.” His voice came from his chest, and Kori slit her eyes open, took in the brightness of his eyes, the way his hair was falling loose from his ponytail, along his freckled cheeks. She managed a smile, reached up and wrapped his hair around her fist, pulling him in to kiss her.

 

And Roy _did_ \- he kissed her eagerly, tongue pushing at her plush lips, the silken feel of her cheeks. Kori bucked, grinding against Dick’s mouth, felt him moan against her as his tongue tried to keep a steady rhythm. It wasn’t what she had grown used to- and as she held Roy close, kissed him desperately, she could only think he was _better_ with his tongue.

 

She almost giggled into the kiss over that, had to let Roy go so she could suck in a breath and bury it down. “Roy,” she whispered, “want your mouth.”

 

Roy grinned, pulled his hand from her hair and got on the bed. Dick was pushing himself up, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, but barely moved it from his lips before Roy was grasping the back of his neck, jerking in and kissing him. He licked at Dick’s mouth, as Dick shivered, seemed _unprepared_ in ways Kori hadn’t seen him before.

 

Roy gave a pleased _mm_ over the way Dick’s mouth tasted, before pulling off, taking his place up between Kori’s legs. His hands went to her thighs instead, thumbs moving in little soothing circles, as he moved slower- kissed her cunt and eased his tongue past her wet lips. Kori arched, curling her toes, panting the moment Roy’s tongue traced one light circle around her clit.

 

She heard Dick groan, knew he was _watching_ , but instead of looking at him, glanced past the bed, trying to find the single missing piece.

 

Jason seemed so far away, so completely removed. He was leaning against the window, his arms folded, _watching_ , and the only hint Kori could even see on him that he was affected was the subtle color on the height of his cheeks. The faintest pink mingling with his tanned skin.

 

She wanted him. She wanted him there. Wanted the way his hands always knew where to touch her, how he murmured to her words she didn’t _understand_ , how he held her when she came. But she couldn’t call him over, and he seemed so firmly planted where he was, that she had to content herself with his eyes, knowing they were watching, knowing that she was still turning him on, despite the distance.

 

Kori tipped her head back again, after catching a glimpse of Dick laying his hand on Roy’s back, stroking his spine through his tshirt. She pushed up towards his mouth, trembled as his tongue flicked over her clit, over and over _and over again_ , until she was crying out, bucking as she came. It washed over her, drowned her, and she swore her blood had turned to fiery cotton, when Roy pulled back. He gasped as he did so, and she had the sense to slit her eyes open, stare down through thick lashes to see the wild look in his eyes, see how badly he wanted her.

 

“Does she always _come_ like that?” Dick asked, and Kori wanted to laugh, because he didn’t _know_. Didn’t know how Roy’s mouth tore her apart.

 

Roy grinned, tugging his tshirt off and tossing it away. “If you’re good to her.”

 

Kori sat up, slowly, reaching out. Both men leaned in, and Kori draped an arm over each of their shoulders, leaning in to kiss the corner of Roy’s mouth. “Fuck me,” she whispered, “but let Dick as well.”

 

It was what she _wanted_. To forget where she even began and ended, to be lost in the familiar and the past. Roy groaned when she asked. “Anything you say, baby.” He turned to Dick, and Kori let herself smirk.

 

“Strip him,” she said, to Dick, as she pulled back, sitting back in the pillows. And Dick was quick to turn, to get his hands on Roy’s board shirts, as Roy got his hands in his hair. He kissed him without being told, and Kori hummed her approval, liked watching the way they were _rough_ , they were teeth and scratching nails, Dick frantically almost ripping at Roy’s shorts. And she could picture them exactly like this, before she had even known they had been together.

 

The distraction gave her a moment to turn her attention back to Jason. She caught his stare, held it, and her eyes spoke enough. He pushed off the window, walked over and sat on the edge of the bed, reached out to brush his fingers along her hair. Kori reached up, grasped his hand and pulled it to her mouth, kissing his knuckles.

 

“I want you too,” she whispered, against the wet sounds of Dick and Roy kissing, the little groans mingling within. Jason gave her a smile, the subtle, loving kind.

 

“I’ll hold you,” he offered, and Kori kissed his knuckles again.

 

“You’re uncomfortable.”

 

He shook his head. “No, _diosa_. I’m here with you- I’m comfortable.” He leaned over, pressed his lips to her forehead. “Let me hold you while they make you feel good.”

 

Kori nodded then, couldn’t ever ask more of Jason. And she didn’t _believe_ that he was entirely comfortable, but she trusted him to know his limits. That if he didn’t want to be there, he wouldn’t. She sat up properly, when Dick and Roy were finally separating, Roy’s shorts and underwear shoved down around his knees, on the bed. He grinned when he saw Jason had finally joined them.

 

“Wondered when you were comin’ over Jaybird,” he said, and Jason gave the soft smile. His eyes turned to Dick, however, and the smile left. He glanced away, and Kori saw it, saw it _all_ , but kept it quietly to herself.

 

Dick ignored it, reaching for Kori and grasping her hips, jerking her down the bed. She yelped, sliding along it, before he flipped her onto her belly. The glimpse of his eyes, having gone dark, told her he was _impatient_ now, wanted her and this and _relief_ and was sick of dancing around the finale. He dragged her up on her knees, and Kori’s hands were still scrambling along the bed when Dick thrust into her. She cried out, mouth falling open, and it was Jason who took her hands, squeezed them to steady her as Dick tipped his head back, groaning over feeling her ass nestled right against his pelvis.

 

“Respira, mi amor,” Jason soothed, his thumbs rubbing along Kori’s knuckles. She pushed herself up on her elbows, moaning as Dick eased back before thrusting into her again. Roy and Jason, they didn’t normally take her like this, it was _rare_ , but she didn’t dislike it. She began to push back, feeling the nerves inside her sparking to life. And Dick, he fit her just like she remembered, his hands squeezing her hips. “Kori,” Jason said, dragging Kori from falling into it completely, turning her eyes to look up at him.

 

She opened her mouth, wanted to tell him she was _fine_ , but she could only suck in a breath. Jason’s eyes left hers, moved past her, and she saw the subtle twitch, at the corner of his mouth, at the same time that Dick’s thrust faltered, before they slowed. She managed to glance back, and Roy had his arm locked around Dick, was kissing him _fiercely_ , taking his attention as his other hand roamed down his chest, his stomach-

 

Wrapped around the base of his cock, and Kori could _feel_ it. “She’s not all yours now, Dick,” Roy breathed, as Dick eased back, Roy stroking up, until Dick was pulling out of Kori’s body. Roy’s hand left his cock, his fingers sliding along Kori’s cunt, reaching down to tease her clit, and she had to bite her lip. She trembled, whined when he stopped far too soon, as he untangled from Dick.

 

He moved towards the head of the bed, and Kori pushed herself to the side, resting against Jason as Roy laid down. And Kori _knew_ what he wanted, knew it was his favorite way to let her take him. She smiled, almost _laughed_ because something about having Roy under her made her feel free, before she climbed up onto his lap. She straddled him, as Roy gripped her hips, guided her down onto his cock. Kori tossed her head back, long hair cascading along her back, Roy’s thighs, as she moved to a rhythm they had set countless times before.

 

Roy arched as she did, rubbed his hands down her thighs, groaned and cried out without shame or care. And Kori could only respond, loud herself, a little waver to her noises when Dick pushed up against her, got an arm around her and nuzzled her neck, his cock pressing against her ass. She whimpered, didn’t mean to but couldn’t help it, before Dick was pulling her off Roy, pushing her down on her hands and knees again and shoving back inside her. She cried out, and Roy was _laughing_ , his hands on her waist, helping to guide her back.

 

His laugh made her tremble, made her weak. And she wasn’t getting the friction she normally desired, but she was beginning to think it didn’t matter. Especially when Roy took her back, pulled her off Dick’s cock and pushed up into her. Kori trembled, didn’t know how to handle herself, what to _do_ -

 

And then there was Jason, leaning over, kissing her. She whined, couldn’t breathe, pushed off balance when Dick took her _again_ , and it was Jason keeping her from falling onto Roy. And his mouth, coaxing her in ways only _Jason_ could, with Roy’s hands roaming her sides, and god, Dick in all the ways she remembered- it was all three that had her spiraling into her second orgasm. Had her shaking and moaning into Jason’s mouth, nearly pitching forward completely as she clenched around Dick.

 

He cursed, her name and then something in the _other_ language she had never pulled from Dick, and then there was that pleasing wet heat, inside her. His hips stuttered, and she _remembered_ how it felt when Dick came, the look he used to get in those gorgeous eyes. She tried to ride it out, coming down from her own, but the moment Dick was easing out, collapsing back to sit on his ankles, Roy was inside her again. He thrust up hard this time, and Kori pulled from Jason’s mouth, tossed her head back and rode Roy the way she loved to when it was three AM and they were desperate. The way that made him come _hard_ , yelling her name and grasping at her hips like she was going to dissipate into the sun, and he was desperate the keep her there, keep her safe, keep her for himself.

 

Kori slumped, as Roy stilled, and it was only with Jason’s help that she climbed from Roy’s lap. She sighed, collapsing back against Jason, let him hold her, whisper into her hair as Dick leaned in, flashed that sea foam smile and kissed her mouth quickly.

 

“You’re still breath taking,” he whispered, and when he pulled off, Kori expected he’d turn to Roy, he’d kiss his panting lips-

 

But he reached behind her, cupped the back of Jason’s head, and before Jason could even more, tugged him in, kissed him over Kori. She felt Jason go utterly still, rigid, and she reached down, squeezed his thigh with one hand, the other pressing to Dick’s chest, pushing him back gently- disguising the movement by leaning up to kiss him again.

 

*

 

Kori woke to Roy’s arm, over her waist. His breathing was soft in her hair, still sleeping. She sighed, opened her eyes and very carefully sat up, his arm pooling down into her lap. Their bedroom was otherwise unoccupied. Dick had taken himself down to one of the other rooms, and Kori knew he’d leave, come morning. But that was alright, now. She’d had her little taste, there’d been words after- and she knew there would be again, in the morning. They’d make closure if it wouldn’t present itself, so she could _move on_.

 

Very carefully Kori settled Roy’s arm on the bed, as she pulled the blanket back enough to stand up. She turned, leaned over and kissed his temple, smiling as he mumbled in his sleep. “Dream sweetly, darling,” she whispered, before she took the time to slip into underwear and one of Roy’s tank tops, before leaving the room. Their home felt silent around them, and Kori headed straight for the door, pushing it open and staring out into the crisp, clear night.

 

Off in the distance she could just see him, Jason’s silhouette under the stars. She walked barefoot over smooth stones and chilled sand, until she could see the burning cherry of his cigarette, the smoke wafting up around him slowly. He didn’t turn even though she knew he heard her footsteps. Carefully she settled next to him, pulling her knees up and folding her arms on them.

 

“Hey,” she whispered, and Jason flicked the ash of his cigarette, exhaling smoke like a dragon from tales of old. He didn’t say anything, and Kori noticed there were a few ground out cigarettes next to him, on the rock. “You weren’t in bed.”

 

“Couldn’t sleep,” he admitted, puffing at it again. He didn’t chain smoke unless something was _bothering him_ , she knew. If anything, she thought he had been cutting back as of late. Kori leaned over, rested her head on his shoulder, and Jason leaned his cheek into her hair, sighing as they stared out at the ocean, in the distance.

 

“If his presence bothered you, this did not need to happen.” Kori brushed her fingertips along her arm. “I don’t want-”

 

“You can stop,” Jason said, lifting his head to look at his cigarette, before grounding it out on the stone, and promptly reaching for the crushed pack next to him. He pulled a fresh on out, and Kori glanced up, watched him light it, take that first drag. “I was there because I wanted to be there, for you. Chose to, no one forced me.” Jason shook his head. “I had plenty of outs. When you were inside with him, Roy gave me the chance. He knew I thought it was a _shit_ idea, and maybe that was just… me thinking of myself. And he offered to let me just stay out of it completely. He offered to stay out of it, if it would help. But I couldn’t do that.” He took a drag, exhaled smoke as he spoke. “You deserve closure, Kori. And I wanted to make sure you got it.”

 

“Not at your expense.” Kori straightened up now, turned herself to sit and face Jason. “Jason, you and Roy… you are where I am now, in my life. Where I’m _happy_. Dick is my past, and I am not there, now. And my future…” she paused, sighed. “I hope it is with you two.”

 

Jason smiled at her, and that smile, it made her belly flip. Made her weak and feel like she could fall over, even as she sat. “If only we could be so lucky,” he offered. “I don’t feel _threatened_ by him, Kori. And I don’t blame you for wanting one last little… taste.” He reached up, dug the heel of his hand into his forehead. “I can’t believe I’m admitting this… but what you and Roy both had with Dick, I’m _jealous_ of it. I never got that, Kori. When I was a kid, when I was _Robin_ , he was too old for me. He was running with Roy and you and who knows who else. And I was just that kid in his damn hand me down shorts and boots looking up at him and wishing he’d _break_ and touch me the same damn way, if only for five minutes.” Jason shook his head, stared at Kori with eyes so honest they stole her breath. “It took a lot for me to get over that. And just… having him here, it brought some of that back. Things I thought I had buried.”

 

He took another drag on his cigarette, turned and exhaled the smoke away from Kori. But she reached out, cupped his face and forced him to turn and look at her.

 

“Perhaps you need some closure as well,” she offered, and Jason chuckled.

 

“I got it with you and Roy. Just a little relapse is all. Don’t worry, _diosa_.” Jason didn’t pull from her hands though, and when Kori leaned in, gently kissed his lips, he tasted like ash.

 

“When you come back to my bed,” she whispered, “I won’t worry.” She rested her forehead against his. “I am sorry, Jason.”

 

“Don’t be. You didn’t do anything wrong. You… you’re _incapable_ of it.” He sounded awe struck as he said it, and Kori fought down a shiver. She squeezed her eyes shut, simply enjoyed that he was so close, that they were alone in this night, under the clear sky and the stars, with the ocean breathing so damn _close_. Enjoyed it because sometimes she just wanted to bask in how much she loved each of her boyfriends.

 

“I’m not,” she finally said, pulling back and taking Jason’s cigarette from him. She tossed it away, and he didn’t argue, seemed almost relieved. She sat back, and Jason leaned in, settled within her arms as she stroked his hair. “But I do love that you seem to think I am.” Jason laughed, and Kori held tight. She thought for a moment that it’d be nice to be laid out here, under the moon, to have Jason make love to her with the waves crashing so close. To have that intimate connection they hadn’t gotten earlier-

 

But she decided against it, if just for this night. She was content to hold him, to stare out at the ocean. Content because there were endless nights in their future. She’d have him- and Roy- until the end of days, she knew. And while she had felt so sure of things before in the past, had been so sure Dick was the single end all be all of her life- this time, it felt different. Because it wasn’t an _end_ she had, but a beginning.

 

*

 

“Does it always smell like heaven in the morning?” Kori turned from where she stood, perched back in the kitchen doorway, towards the voice. Dick was standing a few feet behind, hair still tousled from sleep, tshirt and underwear the only thing hiding all that _skin_ from her eyes.

 

She smiled, turning away from Jason, who was working busily in the kitchen, heading for him. “If Jason is home, yes,” she said, pausing close, reaching up to card her fingers back through Dick’s hair, pushing it from his eyes. “He enjoys his kitchen very much.”

 

“Never would’ve pegged him as the cook type,” Dick offered, eyes going half lidded over the affectionate touch.

 

Kori giggled, let her hands fall down to Dick’s shoulders, remaining close. Yet she felt almost… calm. There wasn’t that overly nervous yet excited knot in her gut.

 

She didn’t have time to dwell on it, because a moment later there was a loud yawn, and then Roy was emerging from their bedroom, rubbing his eyes. He walked towards them, grinning when he could finally see, smacking Dick’s back affectionately- which jostled him closer to Kori. “Mornin’,” he said to him, before pausing at Kori, lifting up and kissing her cheek affectionately. “You up with the birds, princess?”

 

“I simply do not need to sleep the day away like some,” she teased, and Roy, he just grinned. Looked like sleep still had a good hold on him, but Kori loved him in the morning like that.

 

“Yeah well, impossible to sleep when Jason’s up and I’m pretty sure they could smell breakfast on the _moon_.” He left with one final, lingering smile, heading for the kitchen. Kori watched, knew Dick was too, before he was clearing his throat. When she looked back, there was a bit of color to his cheeks.

 

“Good to see Roy uh, still hates clothing in the morning.”

 

Kori giggled- and if Dick was slightly _embarrassed_ over Roy parading around in his briefs without a second thought, it was funny. Considering he wasn’t wearing much more. “After last night, I would think you would be used to his body.”

 

“I, well-” Dick stammered, before he _laughed_ , musical and almost whimsical. “You’ve got a point. But still. I haven’t seen Roy like that in… a long time.” He licked his lips. “And you…” He sighed, his arms loosely going around Kori. “You’re really still as gorgeous as ever, Kori.”

 

Kori didn’t pull away from his hold, felt rather comfortable actually. Felt at _ease_. “I am reminded everyday, Dick. But thank you.”

 

He nodded. “Can I be honest?”

 

“You best always be.”

 

His smile grew. “When I first heard about you and Roy… and then Jason… I thought you were in trouble.” Dick sighed. “I mean, I know where Roy’s _been_ . I know the trouble he’s been in. I wasn’t sure he was turning around- and Jason. He’s Jason.” Dick shook his head. “And I feel awful now about that, because Roy has always been my _friend_ and I should have trusted that he could pull himself together, if he just had the support. And he looks like he really has. And… I let so much of the past with Jason cloud my judgement. Even when I saw with my own eyes who he was becoming, I still… thought somehow they were going to be awful for you.” Dick’s hands splayed low on her back, fingers dug in gently, holding on. “I think maybe I was still… hung up on you. I think maybe I was jealous. And I think maybe _I_ needed to see you again, as badly as you needed to see me.”

 

“Are you admitting a weakness?” Kori asked, and it was teasing, had Dick huffing. She smiled, one hand moving up to his neck, fingers dusting his jaw. “I joke. I am glad you see how wrong you were. Roy and Jason have never been anything but good to me, and each other.”

 

Dick glanced past Kori, caught a glimpse into the kitchen, where Roy was wrapped around Jason, who was standing at the stove. He could hear Jason _complaining_ , the words garbled but the tone clear- and there was no real threat to it. There was almost a _laugh_ laced into the sounds.

 

“They look good together,” Dick admitted.

 

“ _We_ look good together,” Kori corrected, “all three of us, together completely or separated.” She stroked his cheek again. “And when you leave us, I want you to remember that. Because this is how it’s going to remain.” Her thumb moved slowly, her eyes lidding with affection. “Because I will. I’ll remember you and I- and then I will see the men I love now, and know that I am exactly where I need to be.”

 

Dick turned, kissed her palm, and his mouth was so warm. “I know,” he whispered, “I know you are. And I’m glad. I really did love you, Kori.” A kiss to her wrist now. “And I should have made that clearer.”

 

“We cannot change things now,” she offered. “But we can make amends. And we can move on.” Dick nodded, pushed up, but Kori turned, and his kiss met her cheek only. She felt his lips curl into a subtle smile then, before he was letting go. And she knew it was what she needed to do. Because if she was going to move on, _she_ had to be the one to begin the process. She had been given the means, she had been given Dick’s apology and the knowledge that he had loved her, loved her so _hard_ that he had remained nervous for her, jealous for her- and that he, too, was moving on. That there was nothing to go back to.

 

She pulled away from his arms, took his hand instead.

 

“Come, before Roy eats everything Jason is working so hard on.”

 

She went to move, but Dick stayed firmly as he was, for a moment. “Uh, is it really okay? I mean, Jason seemed a bit uneasy last night. I feel bad, I was so wrapped up with you and Roy that I ignored it.” Dick laughed nervously. “I thought he and I were so much better, but maybe he still actually hates me.”

 

Kori’s eyes softened and she shook her head. “He does not hate you,” she said. “But it’s not my place to say more. But know he does not hate you.” She squeezed his hand, and Dick nodded, followed her into the kitchen. As they walked in Jason was managing to untangle from Roy, looking _annoyed_ in the most facetious way that Kori almost laughed.

 

“Thank god,” he said, “please someone _take_ Harper, I can’t get a thing done when he clings like that.”

 

“Jaybird, _I’m hurt_.” Roy leaned in, kissed his cheek, pressed a hand to his belly, over the apron Jason was wearing that always made Kori giggle. “If you’d stay in bed for five more minutes, I’d get this out of the way there.”

 

Jason huffed, and Kori _was_ laughing, walking over and taking Roy’s hands, pulling him away. He turned to her, grinned and embraced her, as Jason looked past them, at Dick. And, with a _grin_ , asked- “You staying for breakfast wonder boy?”

 

Dick looked at him, before he nodded slowly. And Jason kept that same smile, turning back to his work. Kori watched Dick visibly relax, and wondered if possibly _Jason_ was finding his own closure, as well. If opening up to Kori had been what he needed to deal with the lingering _crush_ he harbored, like the little boy Robin she knew he sometimes could still be.

 

She pushed it all away, focused on Roy in her arms, happy to press her cheek to his hair. “Thank you,” she whispered, not bothering to tell him for what.

 

If he hadn’t taken the initiative, this wouldn’t have happened. She wouldn’t have faced Dick, not for how long she would never know- she would have wallowed in the subtle misery as it came and went. And now, knowing that she could _compare_ herself then and now, who she was with-

 

Kori would choose this, in any moment. Would choose Roy and Jason and the woman she was now and would become, over what she and Dick had had in the past. And while she never wished the erase it, she never wished to truly go back, either.


End file.
